


Gently Now

by baebel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Analingus, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminisation, Fingering, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, ass eating, but not really, caring joji, desperate max, joji has total control, post cancer crew, probably the fluffiest smut i'll ever write, romantic kinda, soft joji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Max is tired of waiting for Joji to fuck him, and so takes matters into his own hands.





	Gently Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecryguys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/gifts).



> I didn't expect this to be so long... but expect the next cc upload to be even more so. Thanks to @jojiberries for the edits as per usual!

Being a rapper meant you were expected to uphold a certain tough-guy exterior, which Joji had no problem with adopting once he was contracted. He acted like an arse in interviews, wearing sunglasses indoors and blatantly ignoring questions about his past in the vulgar side of YouTube comedy. He was not attempting to fool anyone or create an entirely fake persona to aid him in his career, but there was no harm in letting his pants sag a little more and saturating his dialogue with the more than occasional “Unblock me bitch.”

From the zero-fucks way he had initially presented himself when they started dating, Max began to imagine that he’d fuck fast, hard, and (less excitingly) without an excess of regard for his partner. However, a month into their relationship and Joji still hadn’t laid a hand on him. It wasn’t exactly worrying, but sex was, as you can imagine, a core part of the 23 year-old males existence. And so as time went on, he began to anticipate the inevitable fucking of a lifetime by stretching himself before dates, showering and shaving each time they went out in hopes that maybe Joji would finally bend him over the kitchen counter and just take him. 

Max gave what he thought were all the right signs, touching Joji more than necessary, giving him ‘fuck me’ eyes at any given opportunity… though none of it seemed to work. Joji would simply smile and kiss him on the forehead, as if he were a puppy instead of a desperate bottom. Eventually Max got tired of waiting and decided to take matters into his own hands. His initial plan was to invite Joji over and then lay in wait with his fingers up his ass, however scrapped the idea after realising that Joji may well just assume he’s interrupted him and leave. 

He needed something direct, something that said ‘I really want your dick’ without the words ever having to leave his mouth. That’s when the idea struck him. Lingerie. It was perfect. He had been told multiple times in the comments of his ‘Genuine Straight Guy Makeup Tutorial’ that he’d suit frilly underwear and a padded bra and because of his current mission he chose to bevelive it. He began his search for the perfect set on the sites of the greats, the brands that immediately pop to mind when considering lingerie. Victoria’s Secret was one of them, and though overwhelmed at first Max ended up spending a good hour on the site, imagining himself in each and every outfit that appealed and wondering if Joji would bother to take it all off before he finally fucked him. 

God help him, he was in deep. Max found what he was looking for and immediately placed an order, not bothering to look at the price of the garment he’d purchased. His mind was elsewhere. It wasn’t as if he’s bought a sports bra or a simple nightie, the set had a clear purpose. He wanted Joji to fuck him. He was desperate for it, even. He whimpered once he allowed his hand to travel between his legs, palming himself over his boxers. “Fuck, Joji…” He breathed. “I need you.”

-  
By the time Joji received the ‘Come over’ text from Max he was already heading home from an interview. He was tired and looking forward to a good night's sleep… but Max had reeled him in yet again. He turned off towards his boyfriend’s house, nodding along to whatever happened to be on the radio as he drove. He was completely aware on how he’d been holding out on Max- though he couldn’t will himself to give in just yet. There was little he loved more than seeing his lovers desperate for him, Max especially. Having said that Joji wasn’t sure he could go along with the game much longer. He liked sex just as much as the next bloke, and he’d gone without it for a while in favor of stretching out Max’s anticipation. 

Minutes later he rapped on Max’s door only to hear a rather frustrated “In a second!” from the back of the house.

“It’s just me!” Joji replied, assuming Max was busy with dinner and leaning down to slip the spare key from under the mat. Meanwhile, Max was struggling to clip the bra he’d bought. He heard the door being opened and immediately rushed down the hall, slamming it shut before Joji could enter. “Max?” Joji questioned, now concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah… fine.” Max assured him, running a hand through his hair. He looked a mess- the bra half hanging off of his shoulder, his cheeks flushed from the very idea of what he was wearing as well as the thrill of Joji being here already. “It’s just that…” He searched for an excuse, but didn’t find one. “Could we maybe do this another night?”

He heard Joji breathe as he debated whether to comply and leave or keep pressing. “Why don’t you open the door, and we can talk?” Sighing, Max turned and opened the door, immediately wrapping his hands over himself after he did so. He was embarrassed beyond belief, and there was no way he could pull it off as a joke now. Joji drank in what he was seeing, blinking to make absolutely sure Max was in fact wearing lingerie. Both the lacey bra and barely there panties were a classic bright red, a colour that washed out Max’s skin and complimented his locks. He was wearing stockings, too.

The yellow streetlights did a fine job of portraying Max. Light spilled over his body, picking out the details in the lace and the shadow of each eyelash on his cheek as Max turned his head in shame, casting his eyes down. The way the fabric clutched to Max’s skin made Joji's palms sweat with need. Max turned his eyes up at Joji, his eyebrows arched in worry. Perhaps he’d misjudged Joji, perhaps he was being too impatient after all. Joji pressed a hand on Max’s chest, pushing him into the house to make way for himself. They both stood in the hall and without his eyes leaving Max’s, Joji shut the door behind them. 

Max exhaled slowly, slipping the wayward bra strap back over his shoulder. “I don’t suppose you could manage to forget you saw me like this?” He asked, laughing without humor. Though Joji's eyes were as hungry as he could have hoped, the underlying embarrassment of being caught off guard was still very much present. When he wasn’t granted a response Max began walking towards the kitchen with the intention of pouring a few drinks to aid then in the digestion of the situation. He opened the cupboard and produced a bottle of amber liquid along with two glasses. Before he could open the bottle, however, Joji had wrapped both hands around his waist and pulled away from the counter. 

Max rested the back of his head on Joji's shoulder almost immediately, touch-starved as he was. “Perhaps another night.” Joji suggested quietly. “I want to be able to remember this in the morning.” Cheesy, sure, but Max drank in his words without hesitation, revelling in the shred of potentially sexual attention he was receiving. He felt every detail of Joji’s body against his, the folds in his shirt, his own bare legs against the rough denim of his lovers jeans. Max could hear the thudding of his heartbeat in his neck as Joji leant down to press his lips to the exposed stretch of skin. “You did dress yourself up so nicely for me.” He murmured, and Max felt as though his knees might come out from beneath him.

He managed to gather the strength it took to reply. “I was fed up with waiting, asshole.” He said trying to sound anything but desperate. His breath hitched as Joji slid his hands over his stomach. While he constantly complained about it, Joji had assured him the extra weight suited him. Given the outfit he was wearing and the way it hugged his body, Max was beginning to agree. “I thought perhaps I could-” He cut himself off when Joji slipped a hand beneath his bra, thumb running over his nipple while continuing to breathe hotly down his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and attempted to ingrain the feeling of Joji’s touch permanently into his mind. 

“You only had to ask, you know.” Joji murmured, still teasing Max with unpredictable touches. Max turned slightly. He couldn’t have possibly asked Joji, both of them knew. He was loud and proud with just about everything bar his sexuality, and he despised asking things of other people, especially Joji. “Come.” He said, stepping back and removing his hands from Max’s body. “I won’t make you wait any longer than I have to.”

Max flew ahead of his, slipping into his room and laying on his unmade bed, as flushed as ever and fiddling with the elastic on his panties. His cock was beginning to fill out and though arousing, the fabric was becoming more and more uncomfortable. His sheets hadn’t been washed in ages and smelled wholly of himself, a smell that because he’d lived with it for so long, he now barely noticed, though the same couldn’t be said for his boyfriend. Max lay facing the door, propped up on his elbows. Seconds later when Joji entered the room Joji exhaled slowly. He’d waited for this. “How do you want me?” He said in a soft voice, please that the words weren’t as awkward as the rest of him. 

“On your back, legs spread.” Joji said and god did those words sound so incredibly dirty. He stood over Max watching him comply and crossed his arms, eyes drifting over the dips and curves in his figure. The lingerie clearly wasn’t intended for a man, but neither of them needed it to. With his curls and his plump stomach and thighs Max was the perfect picture of femininity. Having said that he was still clearly tense, his shoulders hunched and his gaze lingering. Joji sought to rectify this and places a hand in Max’s hair, carding through the strands with ease. “Relax darling.” He encouraged, and after a moment Max had completely settled into the cool sheets below him. “Was there anything in particular you had in mind?” Joji asked and a glance up told Max that for once he wasn’t being patronising or sarcastic. 

The question still took Max a moment to process. Joji was the one in control here, was he not? Max had assumed that presenting himself the way he had was permission enough for Joji to do whatever the hell he wanted with him. He thought the question through though, and eventually decided that no, he didn’t have anything particular in mind. He shook his head. Joji smiled in response and placed his hand on Max’s knee, encouraging his legs to spread further. “If you want me to stop you’ll tell me won’t you?” He asked and Max gave a hesitant nod. 

Joji then walked to the floor of the bed and looked up at Max, who was covering his face with both hands out of sheer embarrassment. Somehow this was more tolling then the indifference he’d anticipated. Joji chuckled and slid himself between Max’s legs, crawling up the bed to remove his lovers hands from his face. Max was blushing from his neck to his cheeks, the heat radiating off his skin. Joji leant forward and pressed his lips to Max’s, taking the time to run his hands down either side of the boys body, taking him in. He’d closed his eyes in the kiss, and so his fingers went unaided by his sight as they explored Max’s body. The soft arch of his stomach, the thin hair on his legs.

It was only a moment before the touches had urged Max out of his embarrassment and he began to expect the touches, to move with them in quiet encouragement. He arched up, his arms useless by his sides. It would feel wrong to cling to Joji as he so wanted to given the gentle treatment he was receiving. In that moment he was completely under Jojis control and loving it. He wouldn’t dare sway the other from his exploration out of sheer impatience, but impatience was a strong emotion. He constantly wanted more, to be touched here instead of there, but strictly by Joji’s own will.

Max couldn’t remember if he’d been touched like this before, with this amount of patience and consideration. He’d been with guys before, sure, but fumblings in the back of his first car and weekly grindr dates were hardly satisfying. He arched up, his legs shaking. He opened his eyes as Joji pulled back from the kiss and began to trail his lips down Max’s neck, which only meant they would flutter shut once again. Joji held Maxs face in his hand, turning his head to accommodate the onslaught of kisses, each individual and overlapping the last. 

This was what made Max’s hands grip the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Having Joji shower his neck with kisses was enough but his boyfriend then slipped his leg between his thighs, a slight contact on his rapidly hardening cock which was by now straining against his panties. Max’s breath hitched and he turned his head further away from his boyfriend. “I’ve got you.” Joji assured, and Max believed him. 

It was only after Max was reduced to a flushed, shaking mess that Joji even considered moving on. They were both hard by now, Joji ignoring his own potential pleasure in favor of drowning his lover in attention. Max was not quite as patient. He was whimpering by now with even the slightest touch, the brush of a finger or shift of his legs. Joji pulled back completely and stared down at him in all his ruined glory. The thin red fabric of the bra stretched over his chest with each inhale, and his panties were taught as his cock strained against them. Joji slipped his hands under the fabric and pulled the panties down Max’s legs, careful not to touch him too much. He was already about as riled up as he could get. 

Max shuddered visibly one he was nude from the waist-down, exposed to a man who was still entirely clothed, who appeared cool and collected. He licked his lips and then asked, “When are you going to touch me?” It wasn’t a demand but a simple question. Joji smiled slowly, the corner of his mouth arching up in amusement. 

“Have I not been touching you?” he shot back and ran his hands down Max’s thighs, starting at his knees and working his way down to just before his cock. It was torture by this point, absolute torture. Max could not remember wanting someone this badly, but then again, he’d never been denied for this long either. Joji’s hands rested on the inside of Max’s thighs, which fell apart fro his convenience. “Why don’t you tell me where you’d like to be touched?”

Max swallowed hard. “Anywhere, just- anywhere. God.” Max found himself replying, although anywhere was not what he wanted. He wanted Joji's fingers wrapped around his cock or buried inside his ass, though he couldn’t bring himself to ask directly. Joji knew what he really wanted, of course, but took the opportunity to tease him some more. Instead of leaning forward like Max anticipated, he turned his head and let his breath warm his inner thighs. Max squirmed in response, feeling both overwhelmed and completely unsatisfied. He was no longer content to go along with this achingly-slow pace. “Please, I-” He cut himself off, hoping Joji would stop being a cock-tease and fill in the blanks himself. 

Joji looked up at him from the gaps in his fringe and smiled. “Tell me what you want.” He instructed, and so Max did.

“I want your mouth on my cock, or my ass, I’ll settle for a handjob, even, just- just touch me.” He said all in one rushed breath. Joji swallowed hard in response, searching Max’s expression. He began to trail his lips from the inside of his thigh to the base of his cock, and Max involuntarily jerked his hips forward. He hissed through his teeth once he’d finally got what he’d wanted. He was achingly hard and every moment that passed felt like an eternity. “Oh fuck-” He cursed as Joji ran his tongue along the side of his cock. Max thought that if he’d let himself, perhaps he could’ve cum just from that alone. Joji pulled back for a moment, and Max whimpered. 

Joji considered sucking Max off, but knew he could definitely draw things out more with eating him out instead. He smirked and leant forward, allowing his tongue to slip out between his lips. Max was no longer watching him, and instead stared at the ceiling above. Joji began with a single, long stroke of his flattened tongue over Max’s puckered hole, which earned him a single gasp. Max pushed himself forward, no longer afraid to be explicit about his desires. They’d come this far, after all. Joji's upper lip rested against Max as he worked his tongue, repeating the same slow motion again and again, his hands pressing Max’s thighs apart. 

With the heat radiating off of both of them, the room quickly became stuffy with need. The walls themselves sweat in anticipation as Joji continued to work his boyfriend, curling his tongue in hopes he’d chance upon Max’s weakness. His lips soon joined with his tongue, moving with the man they pleasured. When Max moaned with approval, they quickened in pace before subsiding when Max rose his hips. Joji needed to keep his lover in control. Though his mind was blurry, though his only consideration was his own pleasure, Max was still entirely aware of who was taking him, and of each conscious pattern he followed.

Max’s legs began to shake as he felt Joji's saliva between his legs, gathering in the crevice of his ass. Something so unsexy was now completely breathtaking. He could still feel each of Joji's kisses on his skin, present as still. With each shift of his body, when he arched his neck to moan or curled his toes, he found a bare patch of skin that Joji had yet to claim as his own. Although the same man he craved was between his legs in the very moment, all passion and no hesitance, it wasn’t nearly enough. With each fresh surge of pleasure came an increasing realisation that he was not wholly Joji's. Not yet. 

For the first time in a while he looked down at his lover, and had to pause before he could speak. Joji was as flushed as he was, his fringe hanging just shy of his eyes, a dark tangled mess. Max had yet to see him in such a light, had not until now coaxed out his animalistic tendencies. He swallowed, staring at Joji with hard eyes, commiting the image to memory.  
“I need you. I need more of you.” He said. His voice was croaky from his lack of use, but at this point he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed Joji in whatever form he could have him, and soon. 

Joji gave a small smile before turning his head toward the bedside table in question. Max nodded in confirmation and Joji got up and opened the draw, only to be greeted with a rather impressive number of sex toys. A thick black dildo was one of them, a pink vibrator another. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and ignored the brightly-coloured toys in favor of the bottle of lube that he chucked between Max’s legs before settling there himself. “You have quite the collection.” He said teasingly as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube, squeezing a dollop onto his finger. 

“Fuck up.” Max growled, the polite exterior now withered away. Joji didn’t mind, though, because it made the sudden change in Max’s demeanor all the more drastic. Joji slowly began to press his initial finger inside Max, whose mouth fell open as if he was experiencing the feeling for the first time. This time. They watched each other intently, Joji gauging Max’s expression with a fixed attention to detail. “Fuck.” Max swore again, far less aggressive than the curse preceding it. He moved his hips downward, trying to take matters into his own hands. Joji pressed on his stomach, urging him to stop. He would get what he wanted in time.

Joji added a second finger alongside the first, pressing them into Max initially for the stretch, and then to watch Max writhe in pleasure as he did so. It was such a pretty sight, to see someone come undone with little more than his mouth and a few fingers. He wondered if he could get Max to climax from this alone and at that moment curled his fingers in exactly the right way and got his answer. Max moaned and dug his heels into the mattress, adding yet another curse to his count. “Holy- hell.” Joji came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be fucking Max tonight, no matter how much the other begged him for it. Eventually, of course, but now was far too soon. 

He pressed into that particular spot again, this time drawing out a high-pitched moan that would stick with Joji for a long time coming. He slid his fingers out and attempted to replicate the previous movement, pressing his digits deep inside Max, who still managed to hold his gaze. The two held a gaze that went unbroken. They held the stare while Joji continued to pump his fingers in and out of Max while he breathed heavy and labored. “I can’t.” He said once he was aware of what Joji was trying to do. 

Hearing this, Joji shook his head and simply picked up pace, moving his fingers with intent. “You can, darling. I know you can. You’ve been so good for me.” He mumbled and continues to fuck into Max, again and again with increasing speed. It wasn’t as clean as he hoped it would be. He was so caught up in Max’s expression (parted lips, glazed eyes) that his strokes became sloppy. They were still as unforgiving as ever, but neither of them could identify a pattern any longer, neither could attempt to predict just when Joji would hit that spot. Once he had it though, Joji held on to it. 

He continued to drill into the same spot over and over while Max wrapped his arms around his neck, legs shaking with need. “Fuck.” He swore. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-” He continued chanting with each moment that passed. The only sound Joji made was his panting breath and occasional single-word praises. He slipped his free hand under Max’s head, curling his fingers between his locks and tugging because he needed to do something. “Joji...God.”

“That’s it, darling, that’s it.” And it was. He was close. Joji felt Max’s entire body tense as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. He finally broke their gaze and squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure of his peak shot through him. He came with a muffled moan, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, his legs shaking. It was so incredibly intense Joji could almost taste it as he watched him. Max’s fingers clutched at Joji's neck for purchase, his heels slipping on the sheets. He whimpered, and allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow while his cock jerked to expel the last dregs of cum. He took one deep, long breath and peered up at Joji. 

“That was… intense. Fuck.” He said, because apparently he hadn’t cursed enough already. Joji pressed his forehead to Max’s and nodded, not entirely ready to pull back from the other just yet. “I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like when you actually fuck me.” He continued, and Joji smiled. 

“I can.”


End file.
